


Suits And Competitions

by Castlefringereader



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 15:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castlefringereader/pseuds/Castlefringereader
Summary: Sara really likes Len In Suits





	Suits And Competitions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jael/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Jael!! Also thank you for @dragonydreams for betaing this fic I really appreciate it.
> 
> The first half of this fic is based on this scene from Fringe: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s8EQ9fo2_fg

“Congratulations Mr. Snart, you’ve just won an all-expense paid trip to New York City, 1988,” Sara Lance said as she entered the room that Len was sleeping in.

They had been on back to back missions over the past few days with rarely any time to rest so he had been relieved when Rip had finally told them all to take a break. He hadn’t been the only one because he had heard the sighs from the rest of the room when they had heard their captain’s instructions.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me. I’ve told you guys a million times to take me off your contestant list,” he groaned as he thumped his head back against the pillow and then glared at her.

“I’m afraid not, Mr. Snart,” Sara replied as she shook her head sadly. “Although it does involve thieving, fine dining, and excitement.”

“Noooo,” Len replied as he started to get up. “Is there a supervisor I can talk to because this has got to stop? I need sleep.”

“Have I told you there’s excitement and thieving?” Sara replied with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on her face. 

Len gulped when he saw that smirk because it always meant either trouble or something very, very, very pleasurable for him. He concluded it was the latter when she walked over to him and he felt her breath in his ear.

“The excitement I was talking about?” she whispered. “You get to see me in a really, really low cut dress and maybe if you’re good, I’ll model it for you later.”

“Oh, is that right?” he asked as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

“Mhmm,” she replied breathily and he saw that her eyes were dark with lust.

“What’s the catch? You usually hate missions where you’re the arm candy,” he asked.

“You’re gonna be wearing a suit,” Sara replied with a cracked voice. “You know how much I love it when you’re in a suit.”

He knew she did. He had noticed that in previous missions every time he came out wearing a suit her eyes were always dark with lust and she would not stop staring at him. When they had gotten together, often right after those missions, she would drag him back to her quarters, suit and all and, well, all he had to say about that was that he wanted that experience repeated over and over again.

“Interesting,” he drawled as he pulled her against him. “Very, very interesting.”

He knew from the look in her eyes that she wanted something from him, something that they really didn’t have time for right now if the mission to 1988 was that essential, so to his extreme displeasure he took a step back from her, shook his head, and then walked to the door.

“Sorry, Assassin, we don’t have time for that now,” he said with a smirk as he left the room and walked to the bridge where the rest of the team most likely were. (He bet they were as extremely pissed that they hadn’t been give the rest that Rip had promised them as he was. Whether it was him or not, he bet that Rip Hunter was most likely going to get punched today.)

As he left though, he couldn’t help but smile when he heard the cursing that was most likely coming from his room from his very pissed assassin.

 

Later, after the mission, after the entire team has glared Rip into letting them rest, it was he who dragged a smirking Sara into his room because that dress blue strapless dress that she was wearing not only hugged her curves right where he wanted them hugged, but shade of blue of the dress was also the color of the parka that he always wore and by the smirk on her face he knew that the color of the dress had been no accident.

“This woman is going to be the death of me,” he thought as she pushed him against the wall of his quarters and kissed him while a unbuttoning his suit jacket and then his pants.


End file.
